Rotom
Rotom (ロトム, Rotomu) is a dual Electric/Ghost-type Plasma Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. However, it has the ability to possess the motors of certain appliances and change forms. *When it possesses a microwave oven it becomes Heat Rotom, and is Electric/Fire-type *When it possesses a washing machine it becomes Wash Rotom, and is Electric/Water-type *When it possesses a refrigerator it becomes Frost Rotom, and is Electric/Ice-type *When it possesses an electric fan it becomes Fan Rotom, and is Electric/Flying-type *When it possesses a lawnmower it becomes Mow Rotom, and is Electric/Grass-type. Apperance :Voice actor: Daisuke Sakaguchi (both English and Japanese) Rotom has a body of plasma. It also has teeth, which are often seen. Rotom also have unique eyes that have a dividing line across them. Rotom themselves are shaped like lightning rods, while the blue aura of electricity around them takes the appearance of lightning. Its height is 1'00" and weight is 0.7 lbs. Rotom also has five extra forms (each based on a household appliance), which can be accessed by possessing specific appliances. No matter where it really is, its form can be changed at will in Rotom's Room in either the Galactic Eterna Building, Silph Co., or the store room in Shopping Mall Nine. They are based on a microwave oven (Heat Rotom), washing machine (Wash Rotom), refrigerator (Frost Rotom), electric fan (Fan Rotom), and a lawnmower (Mow Rotom). Regardless of its form, they are all Electric/Ghost-type. Rotom's eyes and aura of electricity will change colors when it changes form, but the aura remains the same color if it is Shiny. In contrast, their base stats are far higher than those of the original Rotom. Gender differences Rotom is a genderless species. Gallery Special abilities Rotom can creep into machines and appliances and infiltrate them. It may also possess and take the form of them if it wishes. However, only five alternate forms have been discovered so far. Behavior Rotom are mischievous, apparently wreaking havoc on electrical appliances just for the fun of it. They like to pull pranks on others, or just shock them. When not possessing any object or when possessing a fan, it levitates when moving. On the other hand, when possessing a refrigerator or an oven, it bounces. When possessing a lawnmower, it rolls around on its wheels. Habitat They usually live in electrical appliances, sometimes in those of abandoned places. Diet As with most Electric-type Pokémon, Rotom probably feeds on electricity. Major appearances Rotom made its debut appearance in Get Your Rotom Running! in all its different forms, toying around with Ash, Sonic and thier friends. Multiple Rotom appeared in BW128, taking on all of their different forms. One of them was eventually caught by Professor Oak. Other Minor appearances Pokédex entry Rotom, Plasma Pokémon. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Non-Evolution Pokémon Category:Transformation Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon